Our Love Will Last (USUK)
by AmericanMadeInChina
Summary: What England doesn't realise is that...though we've been through many fights...I can't stop my heart from returning to him, and he can't do it either. (A USUK oneshot)


**So here I am watching the fireworks (kinda) on the 4th of July and feeling the need to write a USUK oneshot. Uh...HERE. ENJOY BRAH. Also, this will be from the birthday boy's (America's) POV~**

**I don't own Hetalia. If you think I do you're a freaking idiot.**

I opened my eyes to the sun that appeared to be brighter than usual. My smile when I remembered what day it was also shone brighter than usual. Guess why! Guess why! Too late, I'm telling. It was my birthday!

I hopped up out of bed eagerly. I gazed out my single window in my room and sighed happily. This is how my morning on every first of July turned out. With me gazing out the window like I was in some kind of terrible, cliché Disney movie. But I still loved waking up to a beautiful, sunny day and treating myself to a delicious stack of M & M pancakes with whipped cream at my favorite diner.

After dressing myself, brushing my hair, and brushing my teeth, I eagerly ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock it. I drove to the diner, despite it being in town. I couldn't waste too much time, I had to be back in time for my birthday party.

I parked my car on the side of the street, then walked to the entrance and opening the door. A little bell rang, signaling somebody was entering the building.

The woman at the front desk looked up and waved to me, saying, "Happy birthday, America!"

I grinned. "Thanks~!" I sang.

She smiled back at me. "Here, I'll lead you to your seat." She began walking towards the back, holding a menu in her hands, although we both knew that it was unneeded.

I sat down at the booth she directed me to. "What can I get you?" she asked. "The usual on your special day?"

I chuckled a bit. She always treated me like her kid, seeing as I came here for the past thirty years, which was awhile for humans. "Yep! Three stacks of M & M pancakes with whipped cream on top~" I said cheerfully.

She wrote it down in her notepad. "Anything to drink?" the waitress questioned.

"Umm... Just a coffee."

"Would you like cream with that?"

"Yes, please." I said. She also wrote that down.

"Okay then, I'll be back!" she exclaimed, her chubby form now turning around to go to the kitchen.

I glanced around the rather small building, only four other customers were there. I was a bit surprised. Usually there were double that on my birthday. Well, that was a good thing since that meant less cheering when I walked in. It was a little embarrassing.

I waited impatiently for my breakfast. The waitress arrived with my coffee and I tore five packs of sugar and poured the pure white sugar into the brown, steaming liquid. After about twenty minutes, my pancakes arrived.

After finishing them in less than ten minutes, I paid and left the tip. As I opened the door that led outside, my waitress shouted, "Happy birthday again, America!" I simply smiled and waved, walking outside.

I arrived at my house in about fifteen minutes. _'Time to get ready for the party~' _I thought excitedly. "This is gonna totally be better than last year!"

**(Time skip to ze party~)**

I looked around my house, checking to see if everything was ready. The cake was there, the drinks, the decorations I set up yesterday (with the help of France and Canada), the snacks. Everything was ready.

I sat down on the couch, waiting for a knock on the door.

The first knock was from Italy, who was linking arms with Germany. The blonde didn't look too excited, but Italy was practically pissing his pants.

"Ciao~ Happy birthday!" the Italian greeted enthusiastically.

Germany said in a far less friendly tone, "Hi. Happy birthday."

"Hey dudes! Thanks!" I grinned at them, moving aside so they could enter.

Next, Russia arrived, Prussia following not too long after. Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, and Sealand all arrived together. Then France and Canada... Ukraine with Belarus who was frantically searching for Russia... Vietnam and Taiwan... I don't really remember who else came in what order. All I remember is that Spain and Romano were the last that arrived before I started getting a bit upset.

After Japan showed up, no one else knocked. I sighed, deciding to go have some fun. I grabbed a Miller Lite and started chatting with Italy, Romano, and Spain. I wore my famous 'MERICAN GRIN' but I gotta admit l was a bit down.

Everyone I invited was here. Everyone always showed up unless something important came up. Well...everyone except a certain bushy-eyebrowed Brit.

I invited him to my party every year. I hosted tons of parties every year, which he usually came to, but he never would come to my birthday party. I tried not to show I was upset about it, that would bring the spirit of the party down.

I received my presents from everyone and opened half of them. I was going to open them all, but most of the others and myself insisted we cut the cake. I jumped up and down eagerly as Italy cut the first piece. "Ve~ First piece goes to il compleanno ragazzo!" he exclaimed, setting down the sweet pastry on a paper plate. He handed it to me after sticking a fork in it. Then Italy began handing out the other slices.

I captured a piece of the cake with my fork. Right before I could chomp down, I heard a knock at the door. "Huh? I thought everyone was here." I thought out loud, putting down my plate on the counter to go answer it. My jaw almost dropped when I opened the door to see who it was. "E-England?" I cursed myself for stuttering. "Yo, dude."

"H-Hello... Happy..." England paused a bit before saying the last part. "birthday." he wore a rather shaky smile.

I moved to the side to allow him to come in but he didn't move. "You gonna come in or what?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." England mumbled, just then noticing I was inviting him inside. As I closed the door after he walked inside, he handed me a bag I just noticed was in his hands. "Here." I gave him a confused look. "It's your present, you idiot."

I chuckled at my stupidity, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "I guess that'd make sense." I opened the bag and peeked inside. "Aw, biscuits?" I asked in disbelief, frowning.

"They're scones you damn twit!" England scolded, glaring at me. "You're so ungrateful! I even dipped them in milk chocolate and mixed in powdered sugar!"

I felt a bit guilty at myself for complaining about his inedible biscu-_scones_. I sighed. "Don't get so offended." I let a small, genuine smile form on my lips. "I'm happy."

Of course I wasn't exactly happy he gave me what was just about the worst present ever. But he still came after all these years. It was nice.

"Th-That's good I suppose..." he mumbled.

Our conversation was interrupted when France yelled, "America! Get over here! We forgot to sing 'Happy Birthday'!"

"'Kay!" I shouted back. I walked back over without another word to England.

Everyone started singing the traditional birthday song, with smiles upon their faces. Once on the second line, I noticed England was gone. While they continued singing, my blue eyes searched for England. I spotted him out on the balcony. I waited for everyone to finish singing to go meet up with him. After everyone finished clapping, I said, "I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air. It's gettin' a little stuffy in here." But apparently, it wasn't needed because everyone had already went back to mingling.

I started towards the balcony. England was facing away from me and staring up at the large white sphere in the sky that was accompanied by hundreds of shining lights. "Hey..." I murmured, but loudly enough so England could hear me, but I received no response. "You didn't sing happy birthday...that's a bit-" I was cut off.

"...only one who's not happy?" I barely heard him whisper, not being able to hear the rest.

"What?" I whispered back, not exactly sure if I wanted the others to hear us.

"Am I the only one who's not happy?" England's voice was shaky.

My eyes widened at the sudden question. "...huh?"

England's gaze flipped towards me. The tears welling in his glossy eyes were obvious.

"England...?" I reached out to touch him, but he backed away out of my range. "Eng-"

"W-Why is everyone so happy on the day my little brother was t-taken away from me?" he asked, trying to keep his sobs quiet.

I tried to say his name, but the word was taken out of my mouth when I opened it.

"W-Was I really that terrible of a brother, America? Is that why you hate me? Is that why you left?" England slowly fell to his knees, they shook as he landed on the concrete below him. "I-I'm so sor-"

This time, _he _was cut off. I bent down and hugged him tightly, earning a gasp from England. "Ameri-" I cut him off once more.

"England, you're an idiot, y'know that?" I told him.

England didn't respond, just looked up at me in confusion and shock.

"I don't hate you England, I've told you this hundreds of times over the past years. I really thought you stopped worrying about this. It's in the past England, we don't have to worry about it anymore." I whispered, beginning to loosen my grip around him. But to my surprise, he hugged me back tighter.

England gazed up into my sapphire eyes. My heart both pounded and ached at the sight of his emerald eyes glistening with tears. "No...you're the idiot. Even if the Revolution is long over, it's not like we'll be able to stay happy together forever." he said, clutching onto the fabric of the suit I was wearing. "Even after it ended... We still battled each other during the Civil War. Who's to say something like that won't happen again?"

I looked down at him as his gaze was dropped to the ground. I smiled sadly and placed two fingers under his chin, gently forcing him to meet my eyes once again. "England..." I placed my lips on his forehead before pulling away. He looked a bit surprised and embarrassed, but soon his embarrassment was forgotten when I spoke again. "I know we'll fight again," because of my words, more tears formed in the corners of England's eyes, but before they could fall, I wiped them and whispered, "but we never stayed enemies forever, right?"

England nodded slightly, still silent. I continued.

"We've fought so many times. But we've worked together too. We've fought the Axis with the others." The shorter blonde nodded once again. "England...when we fight again, remember, it won't last forever." I let go of his chin and took hold of both his hands, intertwining our fingers. "Even if we fight the longest war in history, I promise that when it ends, I'll come back to you."

England froze, eyes wide, and his tears no longer active.

"You've stopped crying." I murmured, brushing my hand against his soft cheek. I smiled again. "A hero can't have the one they love in tears, right?" Before allowing him to respond, I pressed my lips against his. I could lightly feel his heart beating with mine, creating the perfect symphony that played louder than the radio coming from inside my house.

I pulled away from his lips, laughing a little at the red hue that presented itself on England's face. "Damn twit..." he mumbled. I smiled at him playfully.

I stood up and offered him a hand. "Let's see if there's more cake, dude! You haven't eaten any yet, right?"

"No. What kind is it?" England asked.

"Ice cream~!"

"I'm not eating that! You know I don't like that type!" he complained.

I frowned. "Eh... How about this, I'll eat your scones if you eat the cake?"

England was quiet for a second, most likely thinking to himself. "Fine." he sighed, finally taking the hand I still was offering and following me inside.

**Extra from Japan's POV**

I watched through the clear glass door that led to the balcony, making sure not to be seen.

America-san and England-san were making quite the scene. With England-san down on the ground in tears and America-san comforting him.

I managed to hear some of their conversation since the door was cracked open.

"Even if we fight the longest war in history, I promise that when it ends, I'll come back to you." I heard America-san say to England-san.

This truly warmed my heart, but it became even warmer when America-san said, "You've stopped crying. A hero can't have the person they love in tears, right?"

And then...and then...they kissed! I mean, I feel absolutely terrible about watching and I wouldn't tell anyone, but it was truly beautiful! It was like something you would read in a shoujo manga!

When I saw the two begin to walk away from the night sky and towards the door, I rushed over to the snack table to make it seem like nothing happened.

America-san said this would be the best party yet, and he was right.

**Well this was supposed to be up on July 4th. But it's 10:30 A.M. right now. So it's actually July 5th. But I hit it close, yeah? And I'm real sorry that beginning was so boring ;-; I dunno why I wrote it. My apologies.**

**ilcompleanno ragazzo - thebirthday boy**

**I think...unless that website was bullshitting me. Sorry, I dunno any Italian except hello, goodbye, and some words associated with Spanish.**

**Sorry if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**If you enjoyed this, it'd be greatly appreciated if you could vote!**

**Thanks for reading~ And happy Independence Day! ^-^**


End file.
